Dante VS Mega Man
Dante VS Mega Man is a what-if episode of Death Battle featuring Dante from Devil May Cry and Mega Man from the series of the same name Description Battle of Capcom's most versatile guntotin' mercenary's! Interlude Wiz: Capcom, home to many great and beloved characters, heroes who always find a way to stop the forces of evil Boomstick: But these two not only defeat the bad guys, they take their awesome weapons!!! Wiz: Dante, the stylish demon hunter Boomstick: and Mega Man! the blue bomber!! Wiz: I'm WIz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their many weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win.. Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! I'm sorry just really excited for this fight!! Dante (*Cues: Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3*) Wiz: The story begins with the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda who managed to overthrow the emperor of Hell, Mundus Boomstick: After conquering the underworld Sparda wanted a wife but probably since every demon hated him he decided to sleep with a human chick named Eva Wiz: The two were in love and had two children, Vergil and Dante but like any origin tragedy was bound to happen Boomstick: yeah see after Sparda died Mundus’s minions freed their boss and decided to kill Eva, the two brothers somehow got separated and Dante assumed the worse happened to his brother Wiz: With his whole family lost Dante decided to continue the cycle of vengeance and after growing up he opened up a mercenary shop that specializes in demon hunting in hopes that information on his family’s killers would turn up. (*Cues: Taste the Blood - Devil May Cry 3*) Boomstick: You might think that sounds dangerous but for Dante it’s a walk in the park especially when you have his abilities Wiz: Thanks to his demon heritage Dante is far stronger and faster than any human, and he processes a healing factor that makes gun shots to the head and stab wounds seem more like minor inconveniences Boomstick: But what makes the Devil May Cry games fun are the shit ton of weapons!!!!! Dante’s signature weapon being the sword passed down by his father, Rebellion which is a giant claymore like sword that Dante can swing around cutting up demons with ease Wiz: Dante’s other signature weapon is his dual wielded pistols Ebony and Ivory, which can be fired at a rapid rate and are strong enough to mow down swarms of enemies in seconds or blast giant demons with a single shot, but this is far from his only weapons Boomstick: That’s right, Dante is kind of like a waking armory!! Wiz: His weapons are split up into two categories, Devil Arms which are manifestations of the demons Dante kills, and firearms, which are different projectiles Boomstick: Buckle up because this is one hell of a list!!! Wiz: Alastor is a broadsword that allows Dante to move and attack with lightning speed Boomstick: Ifrit is one of Dante’s many pairs of gauntlets, unlike the others however these bad boys allow him to attack with hellfire! Wiz: Cerberus is a nunchaku that has ice attacks Boomstick: Agni and Rudra are a pair of scimitar, how the fuck do I pronounce that... they are swords that attack with fire and wind, and they can even be combined to become a double sided scim... sword Wiz: Nevan is guitar scythe hybrid that can fire bolts of electricity and attack with swarms of bats Boomstick: Still here? Good cause we aren’t done; he has the Beowulf gauntlets which don’t use hellfire but do allow Dante to punch his enemies to the light at the end of the tunnel Wiz: He also has the Gilgamesh gauntlets which work similarly to Beowulf but have thruster like machines within them making his already powerful punches stronger Boomstick: Lucifer is a backpack that throws unlimited swords that explode!! Wiz: (talking to himself) God damn how many weapons does he... (coughing and clearing throat) umm I mean he has the Coyote A which is one of many shotguns Dante has used over time Boomstick: He has a grenade launcher called the Grenadegun Wiz: A harpoon gun that can be used underwater called the Needlegun Boomstick: The Nightmare-β is a demon laser that can be reflected and charged, it also kinda reminds me of the aliens from Aliens Wiz: He has a missile launcher Boomstick: a pair of submachine guns Wiz: The Artemis is another demon laser that can fire several lasers at one or many enemies or even be fired straight in the air causing an acid rain effect Boomstick: Spiral is an armor piercing Sniper than can hit multiple enemies with a single shot Wiz: Pandora is a weapon lover’s wet dream Boomstick: GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME!! Wiz: It can turn into 666 weapons including but not limited to: a bazooka, bladed boomerang, a bowgun, a gattling gun, laser cannon, and a mobile missile battery Boomstick: (drooling) It’s like a lazy boy, that shoots missiles!!! And if you think that’s enough weapons then you’re wrong because we still have a couple more like the Mercilness a long but incredible weak sword Wiz: While the Vendetta is a short but incredibly strong sword (*Cues: Lock & Load - Devil May Cry*) Boomstick: He also has his brother’s sword, the Yamato. A sword that can cut through space and dimensions!! Wiz: And while it may be used mainly by Trish Dante does have his father’s sword, it is so originally named... The Sword of Sparda. It can switch between a sword, a scythe, and a spear. Dante can use many of his same attacks he can do with Rebellion as well as shooting fireballs from his hands and Boomstick: and fire a dragon spirit that looks kind of like his dad, holy shit how does he carry all of this Wiz: Perhaps he borrowed the technique from Deadpool, or maybe it’s one of his styles... Boomstick: you mean he has more abilities?!?! Wiz: Yes, Dante’s styles are different abilities that he acquired after defeating the demons of the underworld, the Swordmaster style gives him mastery with his melee weapons, while Gunslinger gives him more finesse with his guns and projectiles Boomstick: Trickster: gives Dante increased mobility, allowing him to run up walls, dash on the ground and in the air, hell he can even teleport!! Wiz: Royalguard allows Dante to block attacks more effectively allowing him to counter enemy attacks, turn his body into a metallic state making him impervious to damage, or even convert the damage he would take to life force healing him even faster Boomstick: With Quicksilver Dante slows down time and with Doppelganger Dante can make a clone of himself that can aid him battle Wiz: Thanks to his demon heritage Dante can access even more power with the Devil Trigger. This turns Dante into a full demon form making all of his attacks even stronger, allows him to fly... Boomstick: And shoot lightning out of his hands!!!! He is also able to heal a lot faster while in this form Wiz: But believe it or not this isn’t Dante’s strongest form Boomstick: Say what?!?! Wiz: Dante has an even more advanced form known as the Majin Form, this form activates when Dante is on critically low health, it makes him invulnerable... Boomstick: Grow two lightsabers out of his hands, shoot fireballs, and lets him fire a death laser!!! Wiz: You seriously need to stop interrupting me, these “death lasers” are giant beams made of darkness and light and is arguably the strongest thing Dante can throw at his foes Boomstick: With all these abilities and weapons you know Dante has accomplished a lot Wiz: He has run down a building so fast he caught fire due to the air friction similar to how an object would reenter the earth’s atmosphere, stopped a punch from the Savoir and even pushed it’s arm away after it was deactivated Boomstick: He shrugs off bullets to the face, stabs in the heart, and meteors hitting him as if they were mosquito bites, and beat his brother Vergil even though they are supposed to be equals Wiz: In fact, while both were still young they fought so fast that they managed to make a complete dry zone within a rain storm, taking account how big the space was and how many raindrops fall on average we can assume that they destroyed 108,000 raindrops per second Boomstick: Why do I feel like that feat will piss people off? Anyway he has also killed Mundus something even dear old dad couldn’t do. But just because he can do all this without giving a damn he still has his fair share of weaknesses Wiz: Because Dante acts all nonchalant most of the time he does leave himself open to what should be fatal attacks and he does have a limit of the amount of punishment he can take before going down, and even with his healing factor keeping him kicking all this time there is no evidence that he can survive things like dismemberment Boomstick: Still there are few people who can stand against the Smokin Sick Style that Dante can dish out Plays clip (1:30- 1:52) https://youtu.be/68cV_jlrivw Mega Man (*Cues: Megaman 1 (NES)- Stage Select Wiz: The year is 200X, robotics expert Dr. Thomas Light worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. Boomstick: This robot’s name was… Proto Man. He was supposed to be a prototype of Light’s future robots but it turned out that Proto Man was so awesome he exceeded Light’s expectations Wiz: However there was a major flaw that needed correcting, Proto Man’s power reactor had critical problems and when Dr. Light planned on fixing it Proto Man ran away in fear that he would lose his identity in the process Boomstick: Well that sucked but hey good ol Doc didn’t give up, instead he made two new robots! A boy robot named Rock, and a girl named Roll. HELL YEAH!! ROCK AND ROLL!!! (*Pulls out Guitar and starts playing) Wiz: (*Waits til Bommstick is finished) Ahem, well yes but Light didn’t stop there he also built more robots with the help of his friend Dr. Wily, together they made the Robot Masters, robots designed to do the jobs that would be dangerous for humans (*Cues: Megaman 2- Dr. Wily’s Castle Boomstick: overtime Wily became jealous of Dr. Light’s popularity and wanted revenge, so he stole the Robot Masters and decided to take over the world Wiz: Rock saw his creator heart broken and wanted to help, so after some upgrades Rock became a hero that would stop the Robot Masters, stop Wily, a hero named… Mega Ma.. Boomstick: MEGA MAN!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: Seriously, stop with the interrupting, it’s getting annoying Boomstick: Well stop being boring, let’s talk about what Mega Man can do! (*Cues: Megaman 2- Medley) Wiz: Fine, Mega Man is armored in Ceratanium, an alloy that, you guess it! Is lighter and stronger than titanium Boomstick: and being a robot Mega Man is naturally stronger than any human and he comes with cool powers and weapons Wiz: His primary weapon is the Mega Buster, a cannon that can fire single shots or a powerful charged shot, Boomstick: He can also fire his hand or a weak laser beam from it, he also has a slide attack and an upper cut attack called the Mega Upper. But his coolest ability is his Weapon Copy System, this allows him to copy/take the weapons of the different Robot Masters he beat Wiz: Mega Man has over a 100 weapons and while we won’t be listing them all we will take all of them into account, these weapons include Metal Blade, Leaf Shield, and the Ice Slasher Boomstick: The Ice Slasher is an arrow shaped blade that can freeze enemies with temperatures of -200!!! Wiz: -200 what? Boomstick: What do you mean? Wiz: Is it Fahrenheit, Celsius? Kelvin?!?! Boomstick: Oh, haha it is obviously -200 degrees, duhhh Wiz: Ugh anyway he also has the Proto Man’s signature weapon the Proto Shield and weapons capable of stopping time or even create black holes Boomstick: And If Mega Man needs a little extra fire power he can summon a second Mega Buster to create a blast so powerful it puts him at risk of being self destructed Wiz: But that’s not all Mega Man also has the adaptor ability which lets Mega Man fuse with his trusty companion Rush and gives him new powered up forms Boomstick: These forms include the Rush Power Adaptor and the Rush Jet Adaptor, but both are made pointless thanks to the Super Adaptor which combines the awesome power boost from the Power Adaptor and flying ability from the Jet Adaptor. Wiz: Mega Man does lose his other weapons while in this mode but he can fire his fists like homing rockets Boomstick: Mega Man is strong and tough enough to hold up Wily’s castle, fast enough to dodge lightning, and Rush is even fast enough to clear an asteroid field in a matter of seconds!! Wiz: He has defeated countless robot masters, and Wily in several times, he has also withstood the vacuum of space, and atmosphere of Jupiter, which would have made weigh well over 5 tons. Boomstick: he also defeated his future self, twice! Wiz: Mega Man is no doubt a powerhouse but even he has his fair share of weaknesses Boomstick: Particularly his special weapons have a limit to their use, after a certain number of shots the weapons get depleted and won’t refill til after the mission Wiz: Still with all his accomplishments it is clear there is only one man you need to call to rid yourself of menacing robots Boomstick: the Mega Man!!! Plays clip (0:44-0:55): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aX2KNyaoNV4 DEATH BATTLE! (Location: Random Colosseum) The sound of gunshots is heard in the distance, a particular white haired man wearing a red trench coat hears them, smirks and moves to find the source. In the center of the Colosseum a soldier bearing a emblem with the intials BSAA is firing at a man surrounded by demonic energy. ???: This Bio Organic Weapon isn't like anything I faced I am going to need ???: HADOUKEN!! The soldier is hit with a demonic fiery blast and lays on the ground, dead. The other man's demonic energy begins to fade, with his eyes close he tries to calm himself ???: (Breathing Heavy) Must.... Not.... Succ... Before he can finish a energy shot is fired from behind, the man falls to the ground, headless and completely void of demonic energy. As he falls he reveals Mega Man behind him, and the one who fired. Mega Man: Scanning... Demon energy is gone, returning hom... The man in the red trench coat walks in Dante: (Whistling) Wow, way to go. You killed not one but two people. Sucks, guess that means I'm going to have to put ya down Lassie Mega Man: Scanning... Demon energy is back.. Mega Man aims his Mega Buster at Dante who in turns pulls out Ebony and aims at the Blue Bomber.... (Cue: UMVC3 Theme of Vegil) '''FIGHT!!!' 'Mega Man fires his pellets as Dante begins firing, both pellets and bullets bounce off each other in the air until Dante pulls out Ivory and begins to overpower the simple pellets. Mega Man is forced to cease firing, he lifts the Mega Buster to cover his face as the bullets hit him but bounce off doing very little damage. Mega Man turns his back begins to charge his Mega Buster and then fires a charged shot to where the man was. Dante: (Now standing closer to Mega Man): That was close but you are going to have to be a little quicker Dante begins to charge his pistols with demonic energy as he resumes firing, Mega Man dodges and fires a few pellets before charging his Mega Buster again. Both combatants fire off their fully charged attacks which collide in the air. Mega Man realizes he will need more and begins to activate his Weapons System. Mega Man: Activate Fire Storm Mega Man turns orange and yellow and becomes surrounded with fireballs, he then fires a fireball from his Mega Buster. Dante: Wooo, NICE, things are finally heating up... Dante shoots again but this time the shots are blocked by the surrounding fireballs Dante:.... Although not warm enough, let me crank up the heat! Dante then equips his Ifrit gauntlets and counters an incoming fireballs with one of his own. Smirking Dante rushes forward to but finds his jabs are blocked by the other fireballs Mega Man: Atomic Fire Mega Man goes from orange to brown as he fires more powerful fire blasts Dante blocks with the gauntlets and the two exchange fire blasts until Dante gets tired Dante: Ok you need to chill out! (Cue: UMVC3 Jill Theme) Dante switches over to the Cerberus and begins to block the fire blasts by surrounding himself in ice, Mega Man charges and fires a massive blast only to find the target not there, Dante then comes up from behind hitting Mega Man with a barrage of combos before trapping Mega Man in a wall of ice. Mega Man busts out using the Atomic Fire but quickly changes weapons Mega Man: Freeze Cracker Mega Man fires Ice Blasts but Dante avoids them. Dante begins to smirk but stops once he realizes there are even more shots coming from various directions, while Dante blocks and avoids the blasts Mega Man switches again Mega Man: Ice Slasher Mega Man fires directly at Dante while he distracted but Dante was waiting for this Dante: Don't think I lost my cool just yet! Dante pulls out submachine guns and begins to fire in all directions clearing the battlefield of all ice shots, he then begins to fire at Mega Man who quickly switches weapons and counters Mega Man: Needle Cannon The two counter each other once again, Dante smirks Dante: Ok little guy, this has been fun but time to get serious! Dante pulls out Agni and Rudra and charges Mega Man switches to combat this new weapon Mega Man: Slash Claw Mega Man: Tengu Blade Mega Man alternates between the two weapons attempting to counter the Demon's slashes, but Dante gets his lucky shot in and begins to juggle Mega Man with a barrage of slashes. Dante then rushes forward creating a charge of fire and wind carrying Mega Man to a wall where he bounces off only to be struck by several shotgun blasts as Dante juggles his favorite Shotgun around firing randomly, Dante isn't done he then pulls out his pistols again and begins to rapid fire until Mega Man is pinned to the wall stuck by the barrage of bullets. Dante stops for a second as Mega Man is still stuck and with two shots of demonic energy Dante fires destroying the wall and leaving a cloud of smoke Dante: Jackpot!! Yeah Baby!!! (Cue UMVC3 Tron Bonne's theme) Mega Man: Yamoto Spear Mega Man fires several spear heads into Dante's back, as the demon slayer winces in pain he looks back to see robot has just gotten started Mega Man: Flame Sword Dante smiles and pulls out Rebellion, the two charge and begin to swing their blades after several clashes Dante swings low but Mega Man jumps Mega Man: Scorch Wheel Mega Man shoots a flame wheel at Dante only for the demon slayer to block it who then goes in for stinger and after the stab lands Dante performs the Million Stab then launches Mega Man back Dante: You really thought you could beat me in a sword fight?!? Dante pulls out the Nightmare-B and begins to take aim as Mega Man switches again Mega Man: Gemini Laser The two fire and as the lasers collided they bounced off and continued to bounce off all directions Dante: Oh yeah, a light show! Dante pulls out his Alastor as Mega Man switches again Mega Man: Quick Boomerang Dante charges but Mega Man counters using the Quick Boomerang as way to keep up with Dante's slashes the two go on in a barrage of slashes until Mega Man switches again Mega Man: Bubble Lead Mega Man rolls a heavy projectile that trips Dante just as the two lasers that danced around them finally bounced off opposite walls and both hit Dante. Mega Man then equips again Mega Man: Air Shooter Mega Man runs up and just as Dante is about to land Mega Man hits him with his slide attack, followed by a weak laser from his Mega Buster and sending Dante up with a tornado attack from his Air Shooter. Dante, clearly hurt from the assault and the spear heads in his back looks down as the tornado carries him up only to see Mega Man isn't finished with his assault. Mega Man begins to switch through his various homing attacks (Magnet Missiles, Dive Missiles, Homing Sniper, Hornet Chasers) firing them as they all head for Dante. Oddly enough Dante was still getting by the tornado by now he seemed faded. Regardless the homing shots hit their target and as Dante fell to the ground, and begin to get back up pulling his Rebellion once more Mega Man switched once more Mega Man: Crash Bomber Mega Man fires the Crash Bomb and it clings to Dante's sword as Dante swings around, clearly much slower probably due to the onslaught of attacks he just endured, Mega Man jumps back switching into a weapon he attends to end this battle with Mega Man: Black Hole Bomb Dante put his sword back to his back interested in what weapon Mega Man had now but immediately realized something was wrong when he felt the extra weight on his back. The Crash Bomb goes off launching Dante forward as Mega Man fired his Black Hole Bomb which went off as soon as it made contact to Dante. The faded demon slayer was instantly sucked in and the Black Hole closed. Mega Man lets out a deep breath and hears clapping behind him. He looks and sees Dante standing there unfaded and smirking *Flashback* As Dante is carried by the tornado he activates his Doppleganger style and immediately teleports allowing his copy to take the assault and be sucked into the Black Hole *Flashback Ends* Dante: Had to take a few second breather now, you ready to get this show on the road! (Cue: UMVC3 Trish Theme) Dante pulls out Merciless and teleports behind Mega Man and begins to slash at him after briefly knocking him into the air he pulls out Vendetta and does a few more slashes before using the blade as a bat and knocks Mega Man into the air. Dante then pulls out the Artemis and fires three shots all hit Mega Man, then fires five more which all miss but explode causing a rain of death. As Mega Man falls Dante pulls out Rebellion and strikes with his signature sword as the laser rain pelts Mega Man from above. Dante keeps juggling Mega Man until he send flying with two Drive attacks. As the attack ends and Mega Man is about to fall Dante charges in with a powerful Stinger attack sending Mega Man crashing into a wall again. Mega Man falls to the ground and looks up at the demon slayer walks toward him, Mega Man rises to one knee clearly hurt from the battle Dante: Any last words kid? Any family I need to send my regrets to? Oh please don't tell me you have a dog that will you? Mega Man smirks and as Dante is confused Rush crashes down in a flash of light and the two merge activating the Super Adaptor. Dante is actually stunned by this Dante: (Whistles) Huh, did not see that comi... Mega Man then fires one of his rocket fists into Dante's face Dante: Definitely didn't see that one coming!!! Try this (Cue: UMVC3 Zero Theme) Dante pulls out Yamato and the clash at each other but Mega Man literally flies circles around Dante before kicking him up to the air launching him back down. Dante gets up and starts to swing slashes from Yamato to Mega Man, but the robot is so high up he easily dodges the slashes Dante: Now you're making me angry! Dante charges up and activates his Devil Trigger he then flies up and chases after Mega Man as they both leave the Colessium Dante is swinging like crazy and Mega Man barely dodges the projectile slashes. The Colessium begins to crumble as the slashes that Mega Man dodges hit the arena instead. Mega Man switches from defense to offense as he begins to fire his fist rockets again. Dante blocks the two but when he lets guard down Mega Man crashes into him pounding him before sending flying down, Yamato is dropped and free falls. Dante pulls out Sparda. Dante: Can't lose, not now!!! (Cue: UMVC3 Ghost Rider Theme) Dante charges back up and slashes Mega Man sending him down this time. Dante charges the sword of his father and as Mega Man falls he sees Yamato and grabs it. Dante fires a massive attack, in the shape of his father as Mega Man fires another rocket fist, this carrying Yamato. Mega Man tanks the blast but is clearly injured he begins to fly back and sees his attack landed and Dante was impaled by Yamato. Mega Man's rocket fist goes back and Dante pulls out the sword dropping it in the ruins of the Colessium, along with his other weapons. Mega Man smiles thinking he won but the smile quickly goes away as Dante begins to flash with black energy. Dante critically injured changes into his Majin Form and grows two crimson blades out of his hands. The two rocket towards each clashing neither willing to back down until Dante once again gets his lucky shots in and slashes in a fury knocking off bits of the Super Adaptor including the two rocket fists Mega Man kicks away and pulls out not one, but two Mega Busters. Dante charges what seems to be light and dark energy and the two fire their blasts pouring everything they have into each respective shot. The shots collide and after a power struggle, an explosion and both are seen falling to the ground. Mega Man wakes up and begins to stand but notices an arm is missing while the other is intact. He is badly hurt, but not as bad as Rush, he get up to go to his Adaptor's aid but he hears coughing behind. Dante is there standing holding Rebellion, coughing up blood. He is scarred and bloodied and also missing an arm. Dante: Heh, had... me... going there... for a second.... kid.... But it's time we ended..... this Dante begins to go for one final stinger but Mega Man already charging his Mega Buster as soon as he saw the demon was still alive uppercuts him the last second and fires. Dante's headless, and lifeless body falls to the ground as Mega Man looks back and sees Rush is actually ok, and just needs time to heal. '''KO!!! Mega Man is cycling through all the weapons he got from Dante including Rebellion, Yamato, and Sparda Result Boomstick: The word just got a whole lot less stylish.. Wiz: Yes Dante was more than capable of giving Mega Man a run for his money and when comparing the two's arsenals considering Mega Man is limited to his ammo and Dante isn't not to mention Dante's weapons have multiple ways of attack and not to mention Pandora's Box contains 666 weapons it's easy to say Dante's arsenal matched and even exceeded Mega Man's Boomstick: But weapons weren't the only factor, sure Dante stopping the Savior's punch was impressive, but not as impressive as Mega Man stopping a castle from crushing him, holding with one hand and then carving out an escape path with just one blast! Wiz: And Mega Man's ability to resist Jupiter's gravity meant he was able to resist at least 5 tons of pressure, a far more impressive strength and durability feat than anything Dante has Boomstick: and sure Dante can heal from many attacks but nothing says he can regrow limbs, hell the guy leaves himself open to attacks all the time and that's not something you want to do against the likes of Mega Man Wiz: and when comparing the speed of the two Dante's raindrop feat was impressive, calculating Dante's height, arm length, sword length and that fact he and Vergil had to be destroying about 108,000 raindrops a second, dividing the fact that Vergil helped still clocks Dante at an impressive Mach 170! That's over 130,000 miles per hour! Boomstick: that's cute remember when Mega Man can dodge actual lightning strikes? Reading from Wiz's Book of Facts Lightning moves at 220,000 miles per hour Wiz: and that's not counting the speed of the return stroke or the fact that with Rush, Mega Man can clear the Asteroid Field in a matter of seconds. Boomstick: Oh but Wiz, Boomstick Dante can slow down time! Wiz: Yes and Mega Man can also slow time, and even has a weapon that can stop it completely. And when looking at Dante's Royal Guard abilities those are countered by Mega Man's own weapons capable of blocking, and reflecting attacks as well as support and boosts. Boomstick: Either way you look at it, Dante should have stopped, while he was ahead Wiz: The winner is Mega Man Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:MegaMan Powah!!!!! Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Mo6719 Category:Demon VS Robot Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Capcom Themed Death Battles Category:Devil May Cry vs Megaman Themed Death Battles